The ink-jet printing industry uses different types of recording fluids such as oil-based inks, solvent-based (non-aqueous) inks, water-based inks, and solid inks (which are melted in preparation for dispensing). Solvent-based inks are fast drying, and as a result, are widely used for industrial and other types of printing. When solvent-based inks containing solvents, binders, colorants, and other ingredients are jetted onto a substrate, the solvent(s) partially or fully evaporate from the ink, leaving the colorant and other solids, e.g., binder or other solids, on the printed substrate. However, there are many types of these inks that could benefit from increased drop size for increased accuracy and more printing flexibility, as well as improved decap performance.